


「GGAD 」 Promise （下）

by xuezouyoki



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuezouyoki/pseuds/xuezouyoki
Summary: 间战期/各种车背后注意【他眼底有汹涌退潮的爱欲难舍，到底没再侵犯夜莺叹息里最后落败的那支玫瑰，可以带进坟墓的认输和妥协绝无法在协奏曲高潮时宣之于口，没关系。他想，没关系，就算毁掉那年夏季落于掌心的血，仍会有玫瑰凋谢时新鲜的、滚烫的一滴滴红色眼泪，牵连起彼此洞穿对方心口的手腕，让他们相连，永世难歇。】





	「GGAD 」 Promise （下）

（下）  
手指绕着发尾，指尖温度像还停留在后颈里侧，被衬衫服帖裹住的身体摩擦着面料褶皱生出些密密匝匝的痒。  
时隔半月，魔法部的人轮流蹲守在学院，但因为对格林德沃的藏身处始终没有确定，参与会议的人数不减反增，时不时就要把教授们拉去讨论各式各样稀奇古怪的追踪咒，作为最直接受害者的就是邓布利多这个所谓的‘故人’。  
男人始终端着一副好脾气的模样，但却打从心底里怀疑这就是格林德沃的阴谋 ，即便是识趣地没有用猫头鹰隔三差五地来骚扰他，也要他从身边日渐紧张的环境里，无时无刻不被 ‘格林德沃’这个名字环绕着，始终不能摆脱。  
在经历又一场毫无意义的争论之后，邓布利多扶着抽痛的额头把混乱场面关在大门后，对着等在走廊上的麦格教授苦笑了下摆了摆手里的案本：“再这么下去，学校里能不能正常上课都说不定，这些魔法部的人进进出出，已经严重扰乱正常秩序了。”  
“不要担心别人了，邓布利多教授，您自己的脸色也很难看，要注意休息才是。”比起那些心明显放飞了的学生，反而是这段时间来被魔法部的人围追堵截，频繁问询到精神恍惚的邓布利多更加让人担心。  
教授没说什么，只抬了抬手里的课本，西装马甲勒住腰线，修剪齐整的小胡子裹着下颚线条，也因为刻意安抚的笑容而温和下来。  
因为魔法部时不时的造访，学院里大部分的活动走廊变动更频繁了，学生们纷乱地回到休息室后喧嚣也落了下来，空无一人的走廊里只有教授矮跟皮鞋叩击大理石地面的声响。  
静得能听到远处夜鸮引颈的悲声，呼啸风雪卷起黑色风衣的下摆，冷冽雪松气息锁定走廊上独行的教授，邓布利多瞬间降课本夹在胳膊肘，拔出魔杖指着转角处走出阴影的男人。  
“阿不思，是我。”像是觉得教授大惊小怪，男人理了理并没有凌乱的衬衫领口，那双异瞳慢悠悠地落在对方身上，那眼神似乎要穿透教授身上咖啡色的西装，甚至懒得遮掩。  
熟稔又平常的口吻，就像这样称呼了几十年，字母从舌尖吐出的时候有半数回音吞进咽喉，连带着吞了块火炭似的，只在唇齿间咬着名就觉得口干舌燥起来。  
邓布利多气笑了，转转手里的魔杖丝毫没有要放下的意思，依旧稳当地直指步出阴影的黑巫师：“你把那些傲罗当摆设？”  
被魔杖指着的男人依旧浑不在意，双手抄在风衣兜里，懒散地靠着墙边眼睑都没抬一下：“这些个摆设是挺碍事的，借教授的办公室一用？”  
“有什么事就在这说。”邓布利多却没松口，这人还真当霍格沃滋是等闲擅闯的地界不成，这么大摇大摆地暴露行踪，还若无其事地得寸进尺。  
“说来话长。”格林德沃干脆地摊摊手。  
“那就长话短说。”教授闭了闭眼，不想再跟对方纠缠。  
但黑巫师并不打算就此作罢，在教授不耐烦转身要走的瞬间抬脚：“我要是在这儿被抓住，你也要麻烦缠身的。”  
手腕被死死拽住，板寸都不能移动，邓布利多深深叹了口气：“跟我来吧。”

格林德沃眯眼看着教授谨慎地给房门下了锁，摆出一副谈判的架势，不由嗤笑出声，翘着脚往躺椅里一窝，放松了身体朝教授伸手 ：“过来我这边。”  
教授没动，匪夷所思地口气冷淡压低了声音：“学院不欢迎你，格林德沃。”  
“你呢，阿尔，你欢迎我吗？”黑巫师毫不意外地挑了挑眉，话尾上扬，显然心情很好，是因为把学院号称最强防御视若无物，还是因为见到了心上人。  
暧昧又熟悉的称呼让教授的脊背绷紧，抬手就把手边的教案本丢了过去，黑巫师偏头，教案本在距离他半寸的地方悬在半空，微微叹口气甚至还带了些遗憾：“阿尔，你变了。”  
邓布利多心底有些疼，满满当当装了这么多年的词句纷乱拥挤地堵在胸腔，一口气没压住就会倾泻而出，他近乎本能地要住下唇微白着面色忍耐，想捱过这阵突然涌起的倾诉欲，因为压抑而低哑：“没有谁会永远站在原地的。”  
气氛登时冷了下来，黑巫师仓金色的头发刻意打理过，此刻却抬手苦恼地抓了一把。  
就像背负着永夜踟蹰前行的苦行者，眼眸仰慕光明，而脚跟陷在泥里，看不到来路，身后也没有退路。  
白巫师构建了神话里的乐园，却没有启程去追寻；黑巫师铸造了通行的阶梯，少年的爱人就是他的唯一退路。  
而现在，山谷早已空寂。  
“你为什么一直不毁掉那枚血誓？”格林德沃抿唇，起身垂了眼眸隐在窗边的阴翳里，脸上表情晦暗不明。  
邓布利多胸口的小瓶子突然烫了一下，在黑巫师凝重的眼神中慢吞吞地拎了出来，血红色的液体把握着它的手指衬得过分苍白，微微绷紧的力道已经把瓶身上部分精致的花纹碾平。  
可外力根本不可能破坏血誓，就算是再用力，这一点两人显然都非常清楚。  
男人垂落的浅色眼睫盖住异瞳深处泛苦的沼泽，深深吸了口气克制着难耐脾低声下气地商量：“如果你看它碍眼，不如还给我来保留。”  
“早知如此，当初那么大费周章地把这东西送到我手里，又是为了什么？”  
“不过是赌一赌。”  
“赌我还对你这浑蛋旧情未了？”  
“来巴黎找我的难道不是你？”

“格林德沃，我想你误会了。”教授摩挲着魔杖，似乎被戳到了痛脚瞬间语气冷了下来：“从你离开戈德里克的那天起，这枚血誓就毫无意义了。”  
邓布利多总是能走一步看十步，但这是他把累累伤痕独自消化后才进化出的本能，这么多年来就没有哪个人能再引动他心里如潮情绪，而存在在回忆死角里碰触不得的伤疤，就只有面前这个曾亲昵地唤他‘阿尔’的家伙。  
若非那个夏日硬逼着两人跳出迷乱狂妄的年少轻狂，还未必有今日名声显赫的死对头。  
那场盛大的演讲从起头就把教授重新拉回逼仄闷热的山谷里，曾经在信里畅所欲言的传说变成教唆蛊惑的咒语，黑巫师的眼眸多少次注视着空无的虚影，那是教授藏身的暗影。  
但他们不能，当众向对方走去，哪怕迈一步都不能。  
隐秘的狂欢、无声的炫耀、挣扎的拥抱、难耐的呼吸，停留在壁炉灼烫的焰心，落幕在冰凉的余烬。  
事到如今，能让他们短暂和解的只剩下彼此的体温。  
“战争是战争。我们是我们。”黑巫师伸出手，强硬地掰开教授绷紧的手指，将银色的小瓶子取了出来：“阿尔，这么多年我给你的信，你都不曾看。”  
男人用的是陈述，没有质问也没有愤怒，完全不像是外界传闻的凶狠暴虐，经年累月套在身上的盛名更像是枷锁，在年少爱人的面前迫不及待地一层层剥落，把微弱跳动的心脏揉进瞳孔最深处。  
“你闯进学院里来就为了跟我说这些？”教授有些狼狈地避开男人近在咫尺的炽烈眼神，只怕把心底摇摇欲坠的防备也融化：“别太小看其他人的能耐，这么多年了你怎么做事情还这么狂妄自大。”  
“这么多年了你还是要这般说教我，阿尔你是个骗子，让我见识到了云端的快活后又把我一脚踹了下去。”格林德沃的声音很低很轻，就像在喃喃自语，贴在教授耳畔呼出的却是沉郁疼痛的温热。  
黑巫师言之凿凿甚至带着委屈，但心里比谁都明白，那些疼痛是他做错事的惩罚，为轻狂放纵的深情付出近乎半生求而不得的心伤。  
“在你不辞而别时就该比谁都清楚，我绝不会原谅。”教授声音里带了沙哑，不可挽回的话缺了一锤定音的坚决，只是太痛了，破碎画面只要触及一道目光就能洞悉沉甸甸的悔意。  
男人黑色大衣像黑沉沉的雾霭，半靠在书桌前，倾身将教授牢牢拢在不见天光的怀抱里：“你不原谅就不原谅吧，阿尔。”  
“我没奢望过能得你的和颜悦色，甚至能见你一面就很好了，之前在巴黎……你打乱我的计划了，阿不思，阿尔……我从未把这双眼睛的能力加诸你身。”  
“你来或不来，我无从知晓。”  
“你原不原谅，我无权干涉。”  
“你恨不恨、怨不怨、痛不痛、还爱不爱，我不敢去想。”  
“可我总得表个态，就像我们初见时，在书店逼仄转角楼体旁，也是我先同你搭讪，我先写信给你等着你的回应，我先给你铺开画卷给我们的蓝图添色。”  
黑巫师苦笑着压了压教授因为震惊而微微张开的湿润眼角，手指轻柔地拂过易碎品朦胧柔软的驱壳，催生雷霆的身体凝固如磐石，等待心上人的最后一击：“你要毁掉血誓就动手吧，我也不愿见你总被魔法部的人缠着。”  
“但只要你没有杀死我的每一天，我都会想要来见你。”  
“血誓可以再有，阿尔，不论是作为死敌还是情人，我都不会放过你。”  
蔷薇缠绕着剑柄，把背负罪孽的恶魔脊背刺透，淋漓鲜血浇灌着誓约下的恶之花，祈愿也好诅咒也罢，独行之路只有一条退路。  
是红色柔软发丝下温润舒朗的碧色眼眸，是柔韧手臂攀附下起伏不定的白皙胸膛，是密密匝匝一叠声盖在心头的凌乱喘息，是他。  
无辜又纯洁的白巫师只挥了挥手，就让曾经仰慕目光染了泥泞的欲念，被禁锢在花朵繁杂的庭院里不得不展开身躯仰靠在桌面，承受着铺天盖地灼烫的亲吻，半句拒绝都难说出口。  
山峦起伏体味着指腹粗糙，压抑着嗓音维持住教授那岌岌可危的颜面，弥漫起的暧昧气息却叫人面红耳赤，不需要什么情话也叫人意乱情迷。  
他们如此熟悉彼此的敏感，刻意讨好地逗弄哪里能让人轻易招架，等潮汐退却，天光乍破，倾泻了泪水后湿漉漉的云端落在余晖尾巴上。  
玫瑰挣扎着展开蜷曲的叶片，在被捏住揉搓的前一刻开口。  
“就这样吧，盖勒特。”  
“你不肯放过我，我也不会放过你。”  
“一个破瓶子而已，你我之间何时需要牛皮纸里记载的传言来印证什么。”  
“但你现在必须停手了。”

“……不然呢？”  
“我会把你打出办公室，然后通知魔法部来拿人，我们再见面恐怕要等你再越个狱了。”  
“你赢了。”  
黑巫师眼底有汹涌退潮的爱欲难舍，到底没再侵犯夜莺叹息里最后落败的那支玫瑰，可以带进坟墓的认输和妥协绝无法在协奏曲高潮时宣之于口，没关系。  
格林德沃想，没关系，就算毁掉那年夏季落于掌心的血，仍会有玫瑰凋谢时新鲜的、滚烫的一滴滴红色眼泪，牵连起彼此洞穿对方心口的手腕，让誓言相连，永世难歇。  
“阿尔，我不再逃了，你也想都别想。”


End file.
